


Magical Girl

by Koko_S_Vieyra



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Canon Genderbending, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koko_S_Vieyra/pseuds/Koko_S_Vieyra
Summary: “—Siempre los veo jugar Duel Monsters en el aula y luces muy feliz, jamás habría imaginado que en duelos serios te transformabas completamente a una mujer fuerte y confiada”Yugiko Muto ve fotos de ella misma en los duelos cuando su otro yo toma posesión de su cuerpo.[Genderbending] [Fem!Atem x Fem!Yugi] [Puzzleshipping!Yuri] [Insinuaciones de Peachshipping!Yuri] [One-Shot]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [windofbloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windofbloom/gifts).



> Aclaración: En éste FF Yugi y Atem son mujeres, para hacer femenino un nombre japonés se le agrega “ko” al final, por tanto Yugi sera “Yugiko”, aunque sus amigos le llaman Yugi de cariño; el nombre de Atem se queda igual porque no supe cómo cambiarlo (Ja!). El canon es lo más apegado al manga que pude, incluyendo la atracción no definida entre Anzu y Yugi/Atem y la amistad de pervertidos de Jounochi y Yugi, no se habla de ésto en el FF pero quería que lo tuviesen en consideración (XD).
> 
> Dedicatoria: Para Blommie por su cumpleaños y cómo agradecimiento por ser mi beta (además de una gran amiga), te adoro con el alma, espero ésto te guste.

✪

**Magical Girl**

✪

_"Yugi, compañera" escuchó la grave voz de su otro yo llamándole suavemente entre sueños, acariciando con sus gentiles manos su cabello, paseándolas desde la raíz hasta la cintura, dónde terminaban los mechones rojizos, desenredando las puntas con cuidado._

_"Ot- no... Atem, tus caricias se sienten bien, casi parecen reales"_

_"No estoy tratando de arrullarte, sino de despertarte"_

_"¿Entonces por qué usas un tono de voz tan melodioso conmigo?"_

_"Vamos" volvió a llamar divertida "Al menos mírame"_

_Trató de abrir los ojos pero éstos le pesaban demasiado, de entre las sombras el rostro sonriente de la anterior reina egipcia era demasiado hipnótico para hacerla reaccionar, oh, cuánto amaba esa hermosa piel morena, amaba sus dientes perfectos y labios gruesos, ataviada en un vestido blanco sin mangas largo hasta los tobillos, lo usaba para presentarse ante Yugiko en los confines de su laberinto mental desde que recuperó sus recuerdos._

_"¿Por qué eres tan hermosa?"_

_La reina volvió a reír, ésta vez llena de felicidad._

_"Compañera, por favor, estás en la escuela"_

_Esa era Yugiko Muto, su largo cabello de colores imposibles está enredado sobre su rostro en el pupitre, ella es la reina de los juegos, campeona de Battle Citty y tiene la mala costumbre de quedarse dormida en clases para usar el timbre que marca el fin de éstas cómo alarma despertadora._

—¡Gah! —gimoteó asustada levantando el rostro de su pupitre aún adormilada.

—Otra vez dormida Yugi —regañó Anzu en su típico tono maternal de voz.

—Anoche Jounochi y yo jugamos en línea hasta muy tarde —se excusó frotando sus ojos tratando de espabilarse, notando que las clases habían terminado.

No sólo jugando en línea, burlándose de Seto Kaiba por teléfono, poniéndose de acuerdo para ir al cine a ver una película de adultos extranjera con un nombre extraño parecido a "Naked Lunch", revisando cartas raras en eBay y antes de que pudiesen buscar las fotografías supuestamente filtradas de una actriz desnuda, Atem, sentada sobre el escritorio le señaló el amanecer por la ventana con una sonrisa malvada.

Pero no le diría nada de eso a Anzu.

—Y hablando del rey de Roma, creo que él prefirió ir a dormir al techo de la azotea que recibir otro regaño del profesor —gruñó la castaña, tras bufar se sentó junto a su amiga—. Por cierto, ¿qué harás el sábado? Quiero ir a cortarme el cabello y creí que podíamos hacer algo de chicas para variar.

—¡Oh tarde de chicas! ¡Yo me apunto! —entro Miho a la conversación entusiasmada, sentándose en la banca junto a Yugiko.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices? —preguntó Anzu.

—Suena divertido, ahora que mi otro yo ha recuperado sus memorias tenemos tiempo de relajarnos.

—¡Yugi! —llamó Jounochi entrando al salón de clases casi vacío seguido por Honda, ambos muy felices y exageradamente agitados— ¿Ya has escuchado la nueva canción de Kanye West?

—¿A qué viene eso? —preguntó divertida la reina de los juegos.

—Es genial, escucha —le dijo extendiéndole un mp3 con audífonos, el título de la canción en pantalla era "Flashing Lights" (1).

—Yo ya la he escuchado, es muy sexy —comentó Miho—, de esas canciones que hacen querer bailar sobre una mesa.

—No sabía que te gustara escuchar esa música, ni a ustedes —gruñó la castaña mirando escéptica a sus amigos, frunciendo el ceño al ver babear a Honda por las palabras de su amiga, jadeando despacio alguna frase obscena.

—En realidad sí suena muy sexy —dijo Yugiko regresando a su mp3.

—¿Puedes imaginar cómo bailar una canción así? —preguntó Jounochi muy incómodo.

—¡Claro que no! —respondió con una risilla apenada y las mejillas rojas— ¿Por qué me la has mostrado?

Por toda respuesta el rubio suspiró aliviado.

—No es nada —dijo al ver que parecía sospechoso.

Anzu entrecerró los ojos, no muy segura de la respuesta dada por el duelista, iba a interrogarlo con amenazas pero recordó que no tenía mucho tiempo.

—Tengo que irme o no llegaré a tiempo al trabajo, nos vemos mañana, Yugi, Miho y no quiero enterarme que ustedes se metieron en problemas —amenazó a Jounochi y Honda.

—Vale —dijeron ambos al unísono.

La castaña tomó su mochila y se encaminó a la salida del aula contoneando ligera e inconscientemente las caderas al moverse, detalle que Yugiko siguió atenta sin desviar la vista ni un segundo.

Anzu era definitivamente hermosa.

Cuando ella desapareció Jounochi notó que podía hacerle un favor a Honda dejándolo sólo con Miho.

—¿Nos vamos a casa ya también, Yugi?

—Claro —respondió tomando su mochila y poniéndose de pie enseguida.

Jounochi le lanzó una sonrisa alzando las cejas a su amigo mientras salía, indicándole que se animara a hablar con la chica, secundado por una suave risa de Yugi.

—¿Crees que Honda la invite a salir? —preguntó la duelista una vez estuvieron fuera del edificio.

—Creo que ese idiota tiene suerte si al menos puede despedirse de ella correctamente —se burló Jounochi mirando atrás.

" _Compañera_ " escuchó la grave voz femenina de su fantasma acompañante susurrarle al oído "él viene de una pelea"

" _Lo sé_ " respondió a través de la conexión mental "noté las rojeces en su cuello y los nudillos"

—¿Por qué has peleado hoy?

El rubio se estremeció al verse descubierto y Atem rió suavemente, le gustaba ver a la anteriormente frágil Yugiko ser más segura al hablar.

—¡No! ¡Err...! ¡Yo no!

—No me mientas, le prometiste a Shizuka que no volverías a pelear.

—Vale —suspiró frotando su cuello y mirando al cielo apenado— ¿Está la otra Yugi escuchando?

—Lo está —respondió parpadeando un par de veces con los ojos muy abiertos.

" _Es extraño que Jounochi haga esta clase de preguntas_ " comentó Atem apareciendo junto a Yugi.

—Eso esta bien —dijo el rubio, abrió la boca para hablar pero las palabras no salieron, estaba demasiado apenado, actitud que extrañaba demasiado a su amiga y espíritu acompañante.

" _Creo que nuestro Jounochi se ha descompuesto_ ".

" _De acuerdo_ ".

—He peleado con unos tipos, estaban en la azotea escuchando ésta canción en éste mp3 suponiendo cuan sexy sería verte bailar algo así pues luces muy confiada y hermosa cuando juegas así que los molí a golpes y me quedé con su aparato —dijo de golpe, sonrojado y sin respirar, deteniéndose justo frente a un semáforo en alto para los peatones.

" _Oh_ ".

—¿Qué?

Ambos amigos se miraron con los ojos entrecerrados, un poco incómodos.

—Espera, ¿Les has robado?

—¡¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?! Ellos huyeron botándolo.

" _Compañera_ " llamó Atem señalando el semáforo peatonal indicándoles que se pusieran en marcha, al dar el primer paso enrojeció hasta los oídos, entendiendo ya lo ocurrido.

—Estoy sorprendida, tú sabes, nunca atraigo la atención de nadie en ese aspecto —balbuceó despacio—. Lo siento.

—No es tu culpa, soy cómo tu hermano mayor, ¿no?

—¡Claro que lo eres! —detuvo su andar y tomó la manga de Jounochi sonriendo ampliamente— ¡Vamos! Te invito a comer dónde Anzu en agradecimiento por defenderme.

—Genial.

—Pero no vuelvas a pelear o Anzu podría enterarse y se nota que sus golpes duelen.

—¡Hey! ¡Yo siempre estoy listo para recibir toda su ira! ¡Y la tuya! —respondió tomando a su amiga del cuello para acercarla y sacudir su cabello.

Atem regresó al rompecabezas del milenio paseando en paz por los laberintos antiguos cuales ya no se sentían fríos, la alegría del día a día de su amada compañera y todas sus maravillosas emociones desbocadas llenaban su antigua alma quien se regocijaba de felicidad sabiendo que el objeto no sólo las había unido, también atrajo amigos a la vida de su compañera cómo Jounochi quien amaba con locura a Yugi cómo a una hermana, cumpliendo su más grande deseo; al final, Atem solamente necesitaba saber eso para estar en paz.

✪

Durante la noche las conversaciones de Atem y Yugi eran largas, antes de dormir la japonesa se pierde en los confines de la conexión mental que comparten, juegan Duel Monsters, Capsule Monsters, memoria con calcetines imaginarios, ajedrez y otros juegos inventados por ellas; conversan sobre el pasado de la reina egipcia, hacen suposiciones locas del futuro de la joven asiática y todo parece marchar de manera inmejorable en sus vidas.

Ésta noche Atem se encuentra ocupada jugueteando en el computador, su compañera la observa divertida de reojo, se suponía estaba estudiando para el examen de química pero no podía evitar centrar su atención en el fantasma que sólo ella podía ver tecleando con los índices y leyendo muy atentamente todo antes de dar algún clic; empezó a enseñarle a usarla poco después de Battle City, tras ver cierta película Atem entrenó el poder mover objetos sin un cuerpo físico, era un poco gracioso recordar el cómo le explico su habilidad.

_"Quizá tu madre esté un poco nerviosa hoy" le dijo una mañana tan pronto despertó, estando aún en su cama pestañeando pesadamente._

_—¿Por qué? —preguntó demasiado adormilada para usar el vínculo mental._

_"Anoche bajé a ver si puedo mover objetos cómo los fantasmas de las películas, cuando logré encender el televisor usando el control remoto tu madre bajó, se puso muy pálida al verme bajar el control y apagarla manualmente, creí que se desmayaría pero sólo subió a su cuarto" contó con los brazos cruzados y labios fruncidos, en un pequeño puchero tratando de esconder cuan apenada estaba._

_Yugi entrecerró los ojos haciendo esfuerzos por procesarlo todo._

_"Es en serio" dijo Atem._

_—Oh, yo sé que es en serio —dijo meneando la cabeza para espabilarse—. Pero no-..._

_—Yugi —fue interrumpida por la señora Muto quien tocó y abrió suavemente la puerta de la habitación— ¿Estabas hablando con alguien?_

_La adolescente hizo un esfuerzo enorme en en no mirar a Atem y reír, se limitó a apretar los labios y contener la respiración._

_—No, ¿mamá, se encuentra bien? —preguntó casi sin aire._

_—S-sí, no pasa nada —dijo la mujer desconfiada, escudriñando desde su lugar cada esquina de la habitación._

_Atem sabía que no podía verla pero se sintió observada cómo nunca en su vida._

_Irónico pensamiento._

_El resultado de ese experimento fue a la señora Muto observando a detalle los movimientos de su hija cada cinco minutos durante la semana, seguramente porque si algo extraño pasaba en su casa Yugiko tenía la culpa._

Con todo eso, al pensar en los días emocionantes y divertidos, en todo lo maravilloso de su vida actualmente siempre agradecía a Atem por ello, la hermosa, fuerte y digna reina antigua cambió su vida totalmente, en momentos así se preguntaba cómo agradecer un regalo tan grande.

 _"Lo encontré_ " escuchó su voz a través del vínculo.

—¿Qué buscabas? —preguntó divertida.

En respuesta Atem encendió las bocinas del computador haciendo que una canción sonara suavemente en la habitación.

" _Vamos a bailar_ " dijo sujetando las muñecas de Yugi para levantarla.

—¡Pero yo no sé bailar! —reclamó nerviosa.

" _No necesitas saber, sólo déjate llevar_ ".

Con delicadeza Atem posó las manos de su compañera sobre sus hombros y afianzó su cintura, no era un contacto firme cómo el físico, el cuerpo de la fantasma era más una presión de viento, un cosquilleo tan placentero y adormecedor al tacto provocando a la piel de Yugi derretirse con cada toque. Miró a la pantalla, el título del vídeo en Youtube escribía "Burning Desire" (2) pero fue cuanto alcanzó a leer antes que le dieran la vuelta guiando su cintura a moverse.

" _Con la creación de los artículos milenarios nuestro reino crecería prósperamente, yo debía estar preparada para muchas cosas por eso mi padre me enseñó cuanto pudo en todas las artes_ " empezó a explicarse Atem guiando los movimientos sin romper por un segundo el contacto visual, acto que estaba encendiendo en llamas el pecho de Yugi. " _Las mujeres podemos ser fuerzas devastadoras cuando nos conocemos a nosotras mismas y creemos en ello_ ".

—¿Hablas de seducción? —preguntó rompiendo el contacto visual al mirar sus pies, no quería tropezar consigo misma.

" _No, hablo de fuerza, belleza y confianza; has crecido tanto en éste año que sé podrás superarme en poder, sin ti no hubiese recuperado mis memorias y sé cuanto confías más en ti misma desde entonces, pero la fuerza no significa nada sin belleza_ ".

Yugi procesó lentamente sus palabras antes de volver a mirarla a los ojos, entendía perfectamente el mensaje pero de trasfondo se escondía una pesadumbre difícil de entender, iba a cuestionar el "por qué de ello" pero decidió dejarse llevar por la atmósfera del momento, perderse en los rubíes de la reina egipcia, disfrutar de seguir sus movimientos con los pies de plomo, abrazarla esperando poder fundir sus corazones en uno sólo para no ser separadas nunca.

—Antes quería ser cómo tú, durante Battle City tomaba valor al pensar en lo asombrosa que eras, tomar tu ejemplo para poder protegerte —susurro sintiendo las mejillas calientes, eso parecía una confesión—. No imagino llegar a ser tan hermosa cómo tú pero quiero ser todo cuanto esperas de mi para mantenerte a mi lado.

" _Oh, compañera_ " soltó una suave risa uniendo las frentes en un pequeño tope, teniendo cuidado de no tocar la nariz. " _Te amo tanto que quisiera poder estar siempre contigo en cuerpo y alma_ ".

—Espera, ¿has dicho "te amo"?

Atem no respondió, aprovechó que la canción terminó para sonreír con picardía y doblar la espalda de la japonesa hacia atrás, una vez en esa posición tan teatral besó los delgados labios de Yugi.

—Yugiko, hija —llamó el abuelo Muto tocando la puerta y girando el picaporte para abrirla.

La reina egipcia reaccionó primero, desvaneciéndose dentro del rompecabezas milenario, dejando a Yugi caer de espaldas sobre su alfombra, con los labios apretados, sonrojada y sin aliento, no logró entender nada de lo que sucedió, incluso tardó en reconocer a su abuelito quien lo miraba extrañado.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Eh... ¿Ah? ¿Si? ¡Sí! —jadeó meneando la cabeza tratando de ubicarse.

—La señorita Ishizu ha llamado por teléfono, ¿segura que estás bien? Luces alterada.

—Si, solamente estaba dando vueltas por la alfombra —mintió—. Gracias por avisarme, bajo enseguida.

Yugi miró al rompecabezas sobre el escritorio junto al ordenador y luego tocó sus labios, ¿ese "te amo" fue en serio? Quería preguntárselo directamente, pero su corazón latía demasiado rápido para poner sus sentimientos en orden, más aún tras vivir un momento tan romántico.

Soltó el aire atorado en sus pulmones recordando que Ishizu la esperaba al teléfono.

Atem no volvió a salir de los laberintos de su mente el resto de la semana y Yugi no la buscó tras entender el significado detrás del "quisiera poder estar siempre contigo" junto a todo eso de enseñarle cuanto pudiera.

Ellas no podían coexistir así eternamente, Atem lo presentía.

✪

Llegó el fin de semana y con ello la tarde de chicas a la que terminó uniéndose Shizuka quien visitaba esa semana a su hermano, tras ir a la peluquería dónde se conformaron con el corte de cabello y peinados extraños pues el reglamento escolar prohibía las uñas pintadas fueron a una pequeña cafetería de estilo francés llamada Antique, Miho tenía el peinado alto cómo María Antonieta, Yugi cambió su cabello quebrado con un alaciado temporal mientras Anzu y Shizuka lo rizaron pareciendo muñecas de porcelana.

Yugiko estaba muy sonriente, pidiendo un postre de corto nombre extraño al increíblemente alto mesero y escuchando las risas de sus amigas pero tan pronto Miho y Shizuka fueron al baño aprovechó para conversar con Anzu algo que estuvo aplazando.

—La señorita Ishizu me llamó el martes, nos ha invitado a ir a Egipto en vacaciones de verano, pidiéndome llevar los artículos del milenio —soltó mirando por la ventana.

—Oh, ¿por qué has esperado tanto en decírmelo?

—Primero quería asegurarme que no fuese nada peligroso o muy serio; ayer le comenté a Jounochi y vendrá conmigo, de cualquier manera los hermanos Ishtar correrán todos los gastos.

—Tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa, estaré a tú lado siempre.

Esas palabras tocaron la grieta que poco a poco crecía en el pecho de Yugi desde su beso con Atem, temiendo por la separación de ambas.

—Yugi, ¿está todo bien? Durante la semana te he notado nerviosa y triste, es una combinación extraña —preguntó tomando la mano de su amiga sobre la mesa.

Una sonrisa escapó de la duelista, antes tenía unos sentimientos difíciles de nombrar por Anzu, adoraba su ser tan maternal, admiraba sus sueños, sentía las manos calientes estando cerca y se llenaba de culpa por mirarla demasiado en las duchas de la escuela tras gimnasia pero no podía evitarlo; trató de llamarlo "amor" pero no era tan intenso cómo todo lo que Atem le provocaba, ese torrente de emociones devastadoras la dejaban hecha un ser enteramente pasional actuando alrededor de la reina egipcia, a ella le debía su valor, fuerza de voluntad, la alegría, risas y tristezas obtenidas en el último año junto a ese maldito deseo de poder tocarla esperando sentir un cuerpo físico, frustrándose sabiendo que era imposible.

—Yugiko —llamó Anzu por su nombre completo, extrañada de verla tan roja y pensativa.

—En realidad no es nada, son asuntos que he dejado pendientes de tratar con Atem.

—Oh.

—Señoritas —llamó el mesero dejando los pedidos, detrás de él venían Shizuka y Miho conversando animadamente.

—Luce delicioso —celebró Miho disfrutando el aroma de su bebida caliente—. Por cierto, Shizuka me ha hablado de una faceta tuya que no conozco en absoluto, Yugi.

Tanto la duelista cómo Anzu se atragantaron con el primer sorbo de sus bebidas y se miraron nerviosas, se suponía que la pelirroja no sabía nada de Atem.

—Oh, vamos, ¿era un secreto? Siempre los veo jugar Duel Monsters en el aula y luces muy feliz, jamás habría imaginado que en duelos serios te transformabas completamente a una mujer fuerte y confiada —dijo Miho emocionada.

—A veces hasta pareces otra persona, es impresionante —agregó Shizuka con una dulce sonrisa, recargando el rostro en su mano izquierda y buscando en su teléfono móvil.

—Oh, a eso se referían —suspiró aliviada Anzu.

—¿De qué más podríamos estar hablando?

—¡De nada! Nada —dijo Yugi nerviosa, empezando a comer el simple trozo de fig frente a ella.

—Mira —dijo Shizuka a Miho mostrándole su teléfono móvil—, son algunas fotos y vídeos de los duelos de Yugiko en las finales de Battle Citty, mis favorito fue cuando enfrentó a Bakura, se lució cómo una heroína.

—¿Lo crees? —cuestionó Anzu con una sonrisa— Todavía me emociona recordar su duelo contra Marik.

—No es para tanto chicas —dijo apenada la duelista.

—A decir verdad, siempre en la escuela comentaban cuanto orgullo era tener al campeón de los cuatro continentes y la campeona mundial en nuestra clase pensaba que exageraban hasta ahora (3) —comentó Miho con las cejas en alto, impresionada—, pero mientras más lo veo... ¡Hey, espera! ¡¿Dónde tienes escondido todo ésto Muto Yugiko?!

Le mostró el móvil, ella aparecía en una fotografía casi de frente estando poseída por Atem durante un duelo, los ojos carmines ligeramente entrecerrados enmarcados por el ceño decididamente fruncido, a su lado el mago oscuro con los brazos cruzados poseía una sonrisa de satisfacción; todo eso era normal salvo la despampanante figura perfectamente ceñida a una redonda minifalda amplia negra y una blusa de cuero, cuello alto sin mangas, todo usando el saco rosa de la escuela cómo capa.

¡Demonios, ese era el cuerpo de una bellísima modelo occidental! ¡No el de la pequeña, plana y pervertida Yugi!

Era gracioso que se describiera así misma cómo "pervertida", se regañó por eso.

—¡Que envidia! ¿Porqué te escondes bajo un uniforme tan holgado?

—Jou una vez me enseñó una foto de sus amigos antes de mi operación, Yugiko se veía tan delicada que cuando la vi por primera vez me impresioné al verla usando algo así.

Claro, obviando toda la confusión y desesperación que estaba pasando al momento de quitarse los vendajes.

—Eso no es nada, durante sus combates en el Reino de los Duelistas ella se quitaba la blusa de la escuela quedando en una de tirantes muy reveladora —se burló Anzu coqueta.

—Basta ya por favor —rogó la aludida cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos tratando que no viesen estaba roja hasta las orejas—, lo hacen sonar cómo si yo me transformase mágicamente en una bomba atractiva para pelear por el mundo ó algo así.

Anzu trató de contener sus risas, exactamente eso era.

El sonido de una notificación al teléfono de Shizuka dio por finalizada la conversación.

—Es Mai —aclaró sin que le preguntasen—, le comenté que estaría éste fin de semana en Domino City y ella vendrá también a visitarnos, ¿está bien si la invito a nuestra pequeña salida?

—No veo por qué no —dijo Anzu con simpleza.

—¿Y a ti quién te ha hecho la líder? —molestó con cariño una sensual voz cuya dueña se acercó a ellas— Iba a ser fácil encontrarlas en un lugar así, ustedes cómo siempre son adorables.

Dijo lanzándose a abrazar a Yugi, apretándola por los hombros y frotando las pálidas mejillas con las suyas provocando que un poco de rubor se pegase.

—¿Y qué haces por la ciudad, Mai? —preguntó un poco celosa (sin saber exactamente por qué) Anzu.

—Estoy haciendo una especie de gira por las grandes ciudades de Japón venciendo en Duel Monsters a los mejores —explicó tomando asiento y recibiendo con elegancia un menú del alto mesero que se acercó, cada movimiento siendo observado a detalle por Yugi—, una marca de maquillaje esta documentando para YouTube mi travesía.

—Suena a un sueño hecho realidad —dijo Shizuka emocionada—, no me explicaste eso por mensaje.

—Lo es, toda mi imagen desde mi cabello hasta mis zapatos esta pagada, me hospedo en maravillosos hoteles y barro el suelo con perdedores que se sienten grandes, eso nos espera a las chicas ganadoras —dijo mirando a Yugi a los ojos.

—¿En serio? ¿Crees que yo pueda conseguir un trato así algún día?

—Bueno, si he venido a Domino City a enfrentar al mejor duelista de aquí es porque vengo a retarte a ti, ¿no? Y antes de que digas sí o no quiero decírtelo: la empresa está muy interesada en darte un pequeño obsequio si aceptas.

Las chicas en la mesa guardaron silencio, observando a Yugi posar el dedo índice sobre su boca, pensativa.

—Supongo que seremos grabadas.

—Tengo una buena cámara en el auto, puedo dejarla en un buen lugar para grabar o cualquiera de nuestras bonitas espectadoras hacer de directora.

—Esta bien, no necesito de ningún incentivo para enfrentarte Mai, sé que cualquier duelo contra ti será emocionante.

—Suenas muy confiada Yugi, no creas que me vencerás tan fácilmente, tengo un par de cartas nuevas en mi baraja que pueden plantearme la victoria contra ti.

—¡Yo quiero grabar! —alzó la mano muy feliz Shizuka.

Salieron del café en el automóvil de la rubia dispuestas a encontrar un lugar amplio dónde realizar la grabación, decidiéndose al final por la plaza del reloj al centro de la ciudad dónde algunas personas reconocieron a ambas duelistas y empezaron a congregarse alrededor de ellas, poniendo un poco nerviosa a la actual campeona.

Miró al rompecabezas del milenio en su pecho, podía llamar a Atem, sabía que pese a estarla evitando la escucharía junto a su corazón de alguna manera en una situación importante cómo esa, la reina egipcia era así, siempre cuidando de ella.

—¿Todo esta bien Yugi? ¿Te pone nerviosa un poco de público? —preguntó socarrona Mai señalando su fuerte sonrojo.

—No, estaba pensando en otra cosa —claramente, estaba pensando en Atem— ¿Me prestarás un disco de duelo? No suelo salir con el mío.

—Tú sabes que yo siempre vengo preparada —dijo Mai sacando uno de su auto para Yugi, así cómo la cámara dándosela a Shizuka, explicándole las instrucciones de uso.

"Atem" llamó a través del vínculo que las unía, esperando que su voz resonara en el rompecabezas del milenio "Quiero mostrártelo, personas brillamos más cuando intentamos comprender el amor que nos respalda, puedes creer en mí y en cuanto he crecido"

Suspiró, teniendo en mente a Atem, Anzu, Jounochi, su abuelo y el resto de sus amigos alzó el rostro decidida, poniéndose de pie al extremo contrario de la plaza en que estaba Mai, activando el disco de duelo.

—¿No vas a mezclar mi mazo? Podría haberlo preparado para enfrentarte —dijo la rubia con las manos en la cintura.

—Yo también pude haberlo hecho pero confío en ti tanto cómo tú en mi —le sonrió sacando las primeras cinco cartas de su deck—. ¿Lista?

—Yo siempre, Yugi querida.

—¡Ya estamos grabando! —anunció Shizuka.

—¡Duelo!

—¡Duelo!

—Invoco a la Ciber Dama Arpía en modo de ataque y dos cartas boca abajo.

Yugi sonrió, le estaba tendiendo una trampa cómo aquella vez en el reino de los duelistas con el atroz muro de espejos pero ella no iba a caer tan fácilmente.

✪

Acostada al centro de una fría y amplia habitación dentro del rompecabezas milenario Atem sonrió tras escuchar la voz de su compañera haciendo eco en el lugar, tenía los brazos entendidos sobre su cabeza, su largo vestido extendido por el suelo demasiado pensativa para ocultarse en alguna habitación oscura. Viendo el duelo a través del ojo brillando en su frente.

—Yugi —suspiró sintiendo el nombre de su adorada compañera resonar en el lugar—. Ha obtenido mucha sabiduría en tan sólo un año, algún día será cómo las grandes reinas de la historia.

No se había presentado ante Yugi porque, por primera vez en su larga vida, no sabía cómo actuar ni cómo sentirse; estaba enamorada, eso era maravilloso, incluso si Yugi no podía corresponderla el amor era el sentimiento más precioso que podía obtener, había crecido mucho gracias a él y atesoraría ese beso dado a su preciada compañera entre sus más importantes memorias.

Pero eso era todo, ella tiene que dejar éste mundo, lo sabe pues es el fin de las almas y los reyes trascender al otro mundo con su gente, ya ha vivido y cumplido con su misión, le restaba descansar en paz para dejar a Yugi hacer su propia historia, esa es la verdad universal.

Su relato de inmenso amor no tendría un final feliz.

—Yugi.

Jadeó ésta vez, con la mano en el pecho, ahí no se encontraba un corazón desbocado pero sí un calor delicioso desbordándose en su ser por cada pensamiento sobre la japonesa, amaba todo de ella, su dulzura, gentileza, bondad, su valentía asombrosa y fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable por el amor a sus cercanos, amaba incluso los delicados hombros que había aprendido a mostrar firmes al pelear, las amatistas más hermosas vistas por algún mortal cómo ojos y sus labios...

Sus labios.

Dignamente evitó a las lágrimas emanar de sus ojos, no debía pensar en la tragedia pero era una verdad implacable que ella jamás podría besarla con un cuerpo físico.

—Oh, dioses.

✪

—Puede que no sepa mucho de éste juego pero me parece que Yugi está acorralada pese a liderar casi todo el duelo —susurró Miho a Anzu quien no lucía mínimamente preocupada por su amiga.

—Mai me impresionó, no creí que pudiese derrota la combinación de cartas de los Artilugios y reponerse tan rápido —concedió Anzu, orgullosa como siempre viendo a Yugi lucirse en duelo.

El campo de Mai era una fuerza increíble, tenía 1500 Life Points, a la Dama Arpía equipada con el Ciber Escudo y el Dragón Mascota de Arpía cuyo ataque se veía incrementado a 2300 en presencia de su dueña, una combinación tan letal y sexy cómo la misma Mai Kujaku pero restringida por las espadas de luz reveladoras, en el campo de Yugi Marshmallon y Gamma el Guerrero Magnético parecían incapaces de defender los 500 Life Points restantes de Yugi.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? En cuánto termine mi turno tendrás que retirar las espadas y estarás acabada.

—Éste turno es todo lo que necesito para ganar.

—Bien, entonces te daré una razón más para temerme, activaré la carta mágica Egotista Elegante, me permite invocar especialmente desde mi deck otra Dama Arpía a quién equiparé con el Látigo de Rosa.

—Wow, es tan fuerte —susurró Shizuka impresionada.

—Recuerda que por cada Dama Arpía el ataque de mi dragón aumenta, ahora a 2600, pero viendo que aún no puedo atacar colocaré una carta boca abajo y será todo —dijo orgullosa, retando a su oponente con los ojos afilados—. Vamos, sé que estás esperando la carta correcta, no servirá, ya he ganado.

Yugi dio un largo respiro al ver las espadas desmoronarse pero manteniendo la espalda firme, Mai podía ser dura pero jamás injusta y mucho menos una oponente a subestimar, la enfrentaría con toda su fuerza hasta el final, para eso necesitaba sacar su carta definitiva o sería arrasada en el siguiente turno. Debía creer en su mazó tal cómo Atem hacía.  
Atem.

—¡Robo! —miró la carta en su mano y sonrió— Colocaré dos cartas boca abajo y sacrificaré ambos monstruos para invocar a Gandora el Dragón de la Destrucción.

El impresionante dragón nació de una gran llamarada, provocando un viento tan fuerte alrededor que Shizuka apretó fuerte la cámara para evitar resbalase de sus manos, posándose frente a Yugi con un gran rugido al cielo.

—Ahora activaré su habilidad especial, me permite sacrificar la mitad de mis puntos de vida para destruir cada una de las cartas monstruo y efecto en el campo.

—No tan rápido Yugi —interrumpió Mai con una mano en su cabello, demasiado tranquila—. ¿Recuerdas lo de mis cartas nuevas? Preparé una especialmente para tú monstruo más poderoso ¡Revelo mi carta boca abajo! ¡Bloqueador de la Destrucción! ¡A cambio de descartar una carta de mi mano puedo negar el efecto de destrucción de Gandora y destruirlo!

La reina de los duelistas se sintió tan nerviosa que un mareo la recorrió desbalanceándola desde la espalda baja, luchar contra Mai siempre era una experiencia única, pero no se dejaría ganar tan fácilmente.

—Entonces usaré la carta de juego rápido, Provisiones de Emergencia para mandar una de las cartas que tengo en el campo al cementerio y ganar 1000 puntos de vida, luego encadenaré el efecto de la carta restante boca abajo en mi campo, Siete Herramientas del Bandido destruyendo tu carta de trampa pagando los 1000 Life Points recién obtenidos y reanudando el ataque de mi dragón.

Mai mordió sus labios, era duro ver a sus preciados monstruos ser arrasados por la impresionante fuerza de la criatura oscura, cuyo rugido fue mucho más estruendoso ésta vez, haciendo brillar las esferas en todo su cuerpo, luces rojas acabando con todo a su paso, incluyendo cartas mágicas y de efecto oculto.

—Éstas cartas serán automáticamente sacadas del juego y Gandora gana 300 puntos de ataque por cada una de ellas.

—Eso no es mucho —dijo Miho en voz baja pero siendo escuchada por ambas duelistas—, son solamente 900 puntos por dos Dama Arpía y el dragón.

—No —replicó Yugi usando un tono de voz confiado, desconocido hasta ese momento por sus amigas—, también cuentan las cartas mágicas y de trampa, Mai tenía tres: el Egotista Elegante, la Ciber Armadura y el Látigo de Rosas.

—Eso lo sube a 1800 puntos de ataque —dijo Anzu deslumbrada al punto de tener las mejillas sonrojadas.

Su querida Yugi ha crecido tanto, ya no era más esa frágil niña capaz de aguantar con una sonrisa que destruyese su videojuego durante la escuela elemental, se había vuelto tan fuerte y hermosa.

Mai pensó lo mismo, el fuego holográfico restante de la destrucción al campo rodeaba a la duelista, moviendo al rompecabezas del milenio en su pecho mientras ella se mantenía altiva y el brillo de sus ojos ardía de excitación. Miró a su mano, solamente le quedaba la Chica Arpía, era demasiado débil para intentar cualquier cosa con ella e incluso así ya no podía invocarla, nuevamente Yugi la venció por completo.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —retó Mai sonriendo coqueta, ambos puños en la cintura.

Yugi sonrió dulcemente.

—¡Gandora, ataca sus puntos de vida directamente!

La multitud enloqueció con la victoria de la menor, quien fue abrazada de inmediato por su amiga de la infancia.

—¡Sabía que la vencerías! ¡Eso fue tan emocionante!

—¡Yo jamás habría imaginado que esto era tan divertido! —exclamó Miho uniéndose para felicitar a su compañera.

La rubia se acercó al pequeño grupo, aún siendo grabadas por Shizuka, extendiéndole la mano a la vencedora.

—Nuevamente acepto mi derrota en tus manos.

—Lo siento, espero que ésto no le cause problemas a tu trabajo.

—¿Estás bromeando? —dijo divertida, luego aprovechó el apretón de manos para atraer a Yugi en un abrazo asfixiante, alborotando con una mano los perfectamente alaciados cabellos largos— ¡Nunca podré terminar de entender que una niña pequeña y adorable cómo tú pueda ser la campeona mundial!

—¡Mai! —pidió ser soltada entre risas y mejillas rojas.

Inmensamente alegre miró al rompecabezas milenario, cuyo ojo resplandecía con el Sol, esa noche definitivamente hablaría con Atem respecto a sus sentimientos.

✪

Llegó a su hogar tienda al anochecer, dónde simplemente les mintió a su madre y abuelito diciéndoles que ya había cenado y tenía un par de cosas por hacer, subiendo rápidamente a su habitación dónde se sentó sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas, apretando fuertemente el rompecabezas en su manos.

Hacer la conexión mental le era fácil ahora, un poco de meditación bastaba para verse a sí misma frente a la puerta mental de Atem, misma que se abrió por sí sola, invitándola a pasar. Tampoco le era muy difícil buscarla, el aura de la reina egipcia emanaba fuertemente de una habitación escaleras arriba, pero al llegar la mano de Yugi se detuvo sobre el pomo, indecisa de abrirlo, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, ¿estaba segura de su decisión?

Entonces, tomando fuerza del beso compartido días atrás entró al lugar.

Atem, sentada sobre el suelo al centro de la habitación, le sonrió mirándole con detalle, dado que ese día salió con sus amigas esperaba ver un montón de accesorios extraños y ropa de diferentes telas cómo acostumbraba, pero en su lugar usaba un simple vestido negro ligero de encajes cuya falda amplia y redonda poco encima de las rodillas se movía a cada paso, botas de cuero sin tacón pero altas, una gargantilla de luna creciente y brazaletes de plata, todo perfectamente completado por su cabello alaciado. Lucía tan sencilla y al mismo tiempo cómo una princesa, provocándole no poder apartar la mirada.

—Veo que tu sentido del estilo propio ha mejorado mucho.

—¿Esto? No se compara en nada a cómo me veo cuando tomas posesión de mi cuerpo —dijo sonrojada, recordando las fotos que le mostró Shizuka.

—Para serte sincera, yo tampoco había notado los cambios hechos a tu cuerpo, supongo que hemos sido ingenuas.

—¡Creí que tu podrías explicarme al menos de dónde salían tantos atributos! —balbuceó moviendo las manos en torno a su pecho y caderas sin tocarlos, no encontrando mejor forma de llamarles— ¡Y cómo es posible que el rompecabezas milenario me haga una chica mágica!

—Bueno, tal vez sea cómo en los animes que a veces vemos —empezó a teorizar con el dedo índice suavemente sobre sus labios—, cómo ese de las llamas azules, le salieron cuernos y cola con una posesión demoníaca.

Yugi soltó una carcajada, seguida por risas altas.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡De verdad estás pensando en eso! ¡No creo que se compare en absoluto la realidad a un anime!

—No te burles de mi —pidió la reina, haciendo un puchero adorable, provocándole muchas más risas a Yugi— ¡Hey!

—Vale, vale, lo siento.

—Por cierto, ha sido un gran duelo el de hoy, algún día ese deck en proceso será invencible, Gandora es toda una fuerza devastadora.

—Gracias, me alegra que estuvieses viéndome.

—Después de una frase tan hermosa relacionada al amor cómo esa me fue imposible no estar al pendiente.

—Ah, si —murmuró sonrojada mirando al suelo.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo en el lugar.

—Compañera —empezó a hablar la reina mirando al lado contrario de Yugi con la voz trémula—. Acepto todo lo que me has enseñado, yo también me he vuelto mucho más fuerte gracias a ti y atesoraré eso hasta el final, por eso debo decírtelo: Mi confesión de amor fue dicha desde el alma, te amo de maneras que no puedo ni comprender, no puedo asegurarte un final feliz a mi lado porque cómo espíritu antiguo tarde o temprano me uniré a mi gente en el otro mundo.

Yugi no dijo nada, apretó los labios sintiendo las mejillas calientes.

—Tampoco estás obligada a corresponderme, incluso es mejor así.

—¡No! ¡No estoy nerviosa porque no te corresponda! ¡Estoy nerviosa porque no sé que hacer!

—Compañera.

—Tampoco sé cómo nombrar a lo que siento por ti pero a penas puedo con todo ésto en mi cabeza, siempre estoy pensando en ti de todas esas maneras, me estoy enamorando de ti y no sé cómo lidiar con eso.

—Yo tampoco sé qué hacer —dijo divertida.

—Al menos dentro del rompecabezas del milenio se siente cómo si estuviese tocando un cuerpo vivo —suspiró Yugi sentándose junto a ella, tomando su mano con una sonrisa.

La reina entrelazó sus dedos, el tacto era tan cálido, quería no advertirle de sus pensamientos pero estaba obligada a hacerlo.

—Debes saberlo, yo...

—Basta —pidió con la voz trémula, posando el índice sobre los carnosos labios de la morena, luego en una suave caricia paseó la mano hasta sostener su mejilla—. Ya lo he comprendido, no tendremos un "vivieron felices para siempre" pero toda tu vida se ha tratado de "lo que he sacrificado para proteger a otros" y no es justo, estoy lista para recibir las heridas por ser feliz hasta el final.

Conmovida, Atem apretó la pálida mano de Yugi aún en su rostro, besando la muñeca delicadamente, sin duda, algún día la japonesa va a superarla.

—Me haces tan feliz, Yugi.

Escuchar su nombre dicho con tanta adoración por esa aterciopelada voz le provocó un placentero escalofrío, inhaló profundamente, tomando valor de los rubíes que le miraban encendidos decidió dar el primer paso ésta vez, sujetó el rostro de Atem para besarle.

Fue un torpe roce de segundos solamente, para cuando ambas se separaron solamente pudieron mirar cuán sonrojadas estaban y reír por ello.

Atem pasó su lengua por los labios provocativamente y antes que Yugi se calentase tanto para echar humo rodeó el pálido cuello con sus brazos, tirándose de espaldas al suelo quedando la japonesa a horcajadas sobre ella.

—¡Atem!

—No tenemos ni un segundo para desperdiciar.

✪

Fin

✪

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. “Flashing Lights” de Kanye West. Si odian al personaje culpen a Blommie, le pregunté por una canción “que te provoca bailar en una mesa” y no me pudo contestar, mi novia (cuyo gusto musical es uno de los más variopintos que haya conocido) me sugirió ésta y me terminó gustando bastante.  
> 2\. “Burning Desire” de Lana Del Rey.  
> 3\. Campeonato de los cuatro continentes. No recuerdo el esquema de campeonatos, Seto era el campeón mundial pero el título se lo arrebató Yugi al vencerlo, el chico bicho era el campeón japonés así que supuse un título intermedio más grande que nacional y menos que mundial, ¡Kaiba es impresionante también!
> 
> N/A: Oh, estrellas, no puedo creer que por fin he terminado ésto jajaja. Se suponía iba a ser comedia, no estoy segura de qué resultó al final exactamente, todos mis HC juntos, supongo (XD).  
> Finalmente, espero disfrutasen ésto tanto cómo yo me divertí escribiéndolo, si así ha sido déjenme un comentario, un me gusta o den reblog, me harán inmensamente feliz.  
> Hasta entonces, les dejo besos y abrazos del alma.  
> PD. Perdonen las referencias a Yuri!!! On Ice, ha consumido mi alma por completo y Lilia Baranovskaya dijo las dos mejores frases del anime, no pude evitar que se colaran ❤


End file.
